Barbeque is a popular leisure activities that requires several types of utensils and related hand tools for cleaning and handling wither the food being prepared or to clean and maintain the barbeque grill in good working condition. Because of the plurality of implements used, there is room for improvement in procuring a useful and convenient way to keep all those implements securedly held together, especially when using a barbeque grill on a movable platform such as a boat.